The complexity of computer software applications has increased rapidly since the advent of the personal computer. For example, current office software applications, such as word processing, spreadsheet, and database programs include thousands of different features. Due to such complexity, users often turn to software documentation in order to learn how a specific software application operates, and how to resolve any software-related problems.
Software documentation, however, is typically static and written in a general and broad manner. Such documentation can quickly become out of date and lack depth. As a result, users are often unable to receive the information they need to solve their software-related issues. Because of such problems, users frequently generate supplemental documentation in an ad-hoc manner. Such documentation, however, is typically decoupled and out-of-context from the software application. As result, users can find it difficult to locate information relevant to their specific problems.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a software documentation system that enables users to locate up to date and relevant information to solve their software-related issues.